A Soundless Scream For Help
by Chosoko
Summary: Orihara Izaya wakes up from his sleep and notices that his legs are rendered useless, just as they were in his dream. What does this mean to the people of Ikebukuro, and what does Heiwajima Shizuo have to do with it? (I suck at summaries, will be Shizaya. Don't like, don't read.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters. If I did... Erika would be my number 1 fan.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

" ** _IIIIIIII~ZAAAAAA~YAAAAAA_** _"_

" ** _GET BACK HERE, YOU DUMB FLEA BAG!_** _"_

 _Running… there_ _was_ _alot_ _of running... Orihara Izaya wouldn't stop running. He couldn't risk being caught just because of a stupid fever. He could feel the darkness closing in on him as his sworn enemy, Heiwajima Shizuo ran after him. He should never have left home, and he wouldn't, if it weren't for the fact that a client had requested to meet the informant at Russian Sushi in Ikebukuro._

 _... Huff... puff..._

 _He could feel his breathing getting heavier. If he didn't get away from Shizuo soon, then he won't make it back home at all. Damn client that had tricked him to leave his apartment while running down with a fever. He wasn't even at their destined location. Just a pissed off monster in a bartender suit. It was his lucky day. He was tired, cold and weak. He really hated feeling weak. He was a God among the rest of the humans. He wasn't supposed to feel weak._

" _You are so dead, flea! Stop running and give up already!"_

 _No..._

 _The monster was now right behind him._

 _No... No..._

 _A strong hand gripped his shoulder tightly, "Got you! No more jumping away for this little flea!"_

 _No... Stop..._

 _Back against the wall, a strong hand against his throat, Izaya could feel his consciousness slipping away._

" _Shi... zu...cha-"_

* * *

 _No…!_

The Shinjuku informant sat up with a start. He gripped his chest tightly to try to calm his raging heart down. His fever had brought many sleepless nights. He would always wake up covered in tears and sweat. All because of some stupid nightmare where he was being chased by the Monster of Ikebukuro.

… _not again…_

Izaya got up from his bed to prepare for his day when he suddenly lost all feelings in his legs. He managed to stand for four seconds tops before he fell facedown to the floor beside his bathroom door. He looked over his shoulder to stare at his legs that were covered in bleeding bruises. He cursed inwardly and started looking for his phone which he always kept by his bedside. It was too far away from the informant to reach and he couldn't stand up to get it either.

Izaya looked up abruptly when his phone fell right below his nose. His secretary, Yagiri Namie, stood by the doorframe with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She chuckled lightly before leaving the informant lying on the floor with a wave of her hand.

The information broker sighed loudly as he picked up his phone and started looking through his contacts to call his only friend. But of course, the underground doctor, Kishitani Shinra would not pick up the phone. He tried messaging Shinra's housemate, Celty, but she probably wouldn't reply either. He pushed himself off the floor with his arms to lay on his back instead. Now he would most certainly be stuck on the floor, with no friends to call for help. But seriously, what the hell was wrong with his legs? Sure, they were covered in bruises, but that doesn't mean they should stop working all together.

Izaya really hoped his secretary just left him alone so that he wouldn't have to deal with her annoying remarks today. He sighed heavily and jumped as his phone started vibrating. He was more startled seeing a message from the Dullahan, Celty.

 _ **[Shinra wanted me to message you saying that you're invited to our anniversary party. Shizuo will be there, so it'd be best if you didn't come.]**_

 _You're saying that as if I purposely annoy him. Besides, I hate to say this, but I couldn't come even if I wanted to._

 _ **[Please tell me you fell into a sewer last night and severely injured your lower body.]**_

 _You really hurt my feelings, Celty :'( and I just wanted to be your friend. However, no. I did not fall into a sewer. I cannot say what happened, but let's just say that my lower half won't cooperate with me at the moment. Give Shinra my regards. I'd rather not call him._

 _ **[… What happened?]**_

 _What are you talking about? Nothing happened. It's 6.03 am, does anything usually happen this early? Speaking of which, what are you doing up so early?_

 _ **[Miss Yagiri messaged me. She said that you had trouble getting up. Something about broken legs?]**_

 _My legs aren't broken. They're just unresponsive…_

At least they didn't feel broken. They didn't hurt either, they just wouldn't move… At all.

 _ **[I'll be there in five minutes. We'll get Shinra to take a look.]**_

 _Ah, no thank you, Celty. I'm perfectly fine, I don't need Shinra to take a look._

He waited a minute, but the Dullahan didn't reply. Damn woman was actually on her way. Izaya groaned inwardly as he laid his head back down on the floor, might as well get comfortable. He could feel his sleepiness come back to him as he let his eyes close.

* * *

"…cannot… legs… broken…"

"…Iz…aya…"

The information broker opened his eyes slowly as voices started filling his mind. He looked around the room only to notice that he wasn't in his apartment anymore, but at Shinra's. Celty had actually managed to bring him here without waking him up, appearently. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

"Izaya, you're awake. Good, because you need to give me some answers here. What the hell happened to your legs?"

Izaya stared at Shinra as the doctor started speaking again, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Izaya? Can you hear me? What happened to you?"

The informant opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

This made the Dullahan standing by the door a little suspicious as she walked up to Izaya and gently handed him her PDA.

Izaya's fingers typed four words quickly on the device before handing it back to Celty.

[I've lost my voice.]

Those four words made the underground doctor smile inwardly; it meant that the informant couldn't taunt people anymore.

"That's really not good."

 _It's great._

"I'm going to do some research later to see if I can help."

 _Haha, hell no._

"But your legs are top priority now. Your lower body as entered a state of momentarily paralysation. Did you hurt yourself yesterday?"

A shake of head.

"Did you have a fight with Shizuo this week?"

Another shake.

"So you were home at all times?"

A nod.

"Somehow, that's hard to believe, Izaya. It's like those wounds just appeared overnight. And that's impossi- "Something clicked inside the doctor's head, "Tell me, Izaya. Did you have a dream yesterday where your legs were seriously injured?"

Another nod.

"That must have been it… There's been rumours going on around Ikebukuro that dreams are turning into reality. And not the good kind. Seems like Shinjuku is victim to it too. Yesterday, a woman requested help with her broken wrist, that'd supposedly broken in a dream the previous night."

 **[Shinra. What do we do? More and more people are affected.]**

"But Celty, think about it. All those people who are affected, what do they have in common? They all have just one friend. And that's me. Only my friends are affected, Celty. Either they are affected because of me, or they just need to get more friends. Although, it'd be hard for Izaya to get friends. He's not exactly the nicest person alive, you know."

 **[Shinra, stop. You're the one not being nice right now. You hurt his feelings.]**

Izaya sighed softly as he stared at the floor. Shinra was right, he wasn't really nice. He did actually want more friends, but everybody hated him, so he had no one to go to.

"What feelings, Celty? Izaya doesn't ha- Owwww…! S-stop! OK, OK, I-I'm sorry!"

A heavy bang on the door resounded through the whole room, startling the occupants. The Dullahan ran quickly to the door and opened it before it could be slammed down. As she thought, the Strongest Man of Ikebukuro stood on the other side, growling softly.

Celty typed a message on her communication device, **[Shizuo, please, calm down. He's harmless. He's paralyzed.]**

The man called Shizuo smirked slighty as he stared at the headless woman, "Then I'll just put the flea out of his misery."

 **[Shizuo, no. This might actually be a good time to stop hating him as much. It seems like he has second thoughts about everything.]**

This caused his eyes to widen a bit, the flea never had second thoughts about anything.

 **[Oh, and by the way? He's also lost his voice, so he can't really piss you off.]**

 _So what? The flea can't move and can't speak? Ha, must be my lucky day!_

He ignored the Dullahan's protest as he entered the apartment and went straight to the infirmary. What met his sight shattered his heart to tiny pieces. The information broker looked so broken. And he wasn't the cause of it…

* * *

 **A/N:**

I hope you like this story so far, I'm not really good at writing, but I try as best as I can.

Any review will help me with this project, so feel free to do that. ^-^


End file.
